Unprecedented
Unprecedented is the tenth episode of Garo: Makai Retsuden. The story is set many years before the events of ''Garo: Gold Storm - Sho'' and it stars Sakina Kuwae, reprising her role as the Legendary Makai Priestess Ryume. A younger''' 'version of '''D. Ringo '''also appears in the episode, portrayed by Takuya Ishida, an original actor in the series. Synopsis ''"Every person with remarkable skills had to train to achieve them. But not everyone has the perseverance to do so. However, there are actually many surprising ways to getting past that." - Gonza's Introduction Plot Summary Many years before the battle with Radan, the Legendary Makai Priestess Ryume is training to achieve a powerful spell. She practices the technique using a wooden dummy but fails miserably, causing a massive explosion. A group of Makai Knights-in-training sense the nearby blast and wonder why such a powerful figure is in the rocky mountains. An elder priest who is supervising them says that Ryume is trying to acquire the ultimate Makai Priest spell that protects people with an aura, while subsequently blowing up everything around it. The elder priest then encourages the trainees to work harder, since even the great priestess is still continuing her training. The smoke clears from Ryume’s training site, with the spell creating a lot of debris from the rock formations in the area. The dummy that Ryume is training with has also been blown to pieces. Ryume then remembers a tragic memory from her past of a girl crying, while looking for her mother. This causes her to doubt if she could ever control her powers. That night, two thieves arrive at a nearby tower, aiming to steal a treasure trove filled with Madou items from the Makai Priests. The two enter the tower, but soon argue when they realize that there are no precious items stored in the location. The two hurl items at each other, until one of the thieves stumbles into an area and he sees a large chest with a seal placed on it. He calls for his partner and they remove the red seal and attempt to open the chest to no avail. Frustrated, one of the thieves rips the seal in two, causing the box to react. The chest opens and the force knocks the two thieves back. A large horde of Horrors then come out of the box. Ryume senses the large negative energy and she goes to the tower. She also senses that two people are still inside the structure. She instructs her personal guards to destroy any Horror coming out of the tower, before heading in herself. The two thieves came about and after trying to escape, find themselves surrounded by Horrors. Ryume eventually saves them but also reprimands them for opening the chest and unleashing Horrors that would attack other people in the area. One of the thieves initially scoffs the Priestess, calling her a child, but they are soon overwhelmed by more Horrors. Ryume initially tries to use the ultimate spell, but she remembers the tragic memory again and hesitates. The same thief notices this and convinces her to use the spell anyway, saying that he knows of a spell that can protect them. Ryume finally uses the technique, but at the last moment, the man reveals that he has no way of protecting themselves from the blast. Ryume’s ultimate technique causes a massive explosion that destroys the tower. Ryume manages to escape, initially thinking that she failed to protect the thieves. However, the two come out safe and sound. The two thieves are arrested by the elder priest and his students the next morning for removing the seal of the chest and unleashing Horrors in the area. Ryume also asks why the thief lied about the protection spell. The thief simply stated that Ryume’s hesitations were corrupting the spell, and that he wouldn’t complain if he died since he made many horrible acts in the past. Ryume then instructs the elder priest to lighten their sentences, since she mastered her technique with their help. She asks for the thieves’ names, with one introducing himself as Ginji, while the other saying that his name is D. Ringo. The two are finally escorted to the senate, but D. Ringo manages to steal the necklace that the elder priest had on him. He then tricks the students into thinking that there was a Horror in sight and the two manage to escape, running away from their captors. Meanwhile, Ryume tells the elder priest that she is going to a town known as a den of Horrors, promising to rebuild it with her own hands. Ryume then takes her spot as the protector of Line City. Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes * This episode starts with the title screen first before Gonza's introduction, playing on the idea that the title is "Unprecedented". * The older version of Ginji only appeared in Garo: Gold Storm - Sho once in Signpost. The older Ginji describes D. Ringo as a close friend, when he visits his shop. Errors *''to be added'' References